The Dare
by hollowstrawberry1515
Summary: Lavi has a double meaning when daring Allen to kiss Kanda. Will this love triangle fall to pieces, or somehow stay afloat? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I was struck with brilliance when I was doing homework. Strange, isn't it, what Pre Algebra can do to your brain? -hollowstrawberry1515**

"Hey Allen," Lavi said as he sat down next to Allen Walker in the cafeteria. "Wanna make a bet?"

Allen, mouth full of rice, said, "Uh, I dunno Lavi…What's it this time?" He was suspicious. Most of Lavi's dares included someone getting hurt (Allen) or someone's pride getting wounded (Kanda).

Lavi grinned wolfishly. "You have to accept my dare in order to find out." He leaned forward in anticipation.

Allen set the now-empty rice bowl to the side. "What do I benefit from?" He asked wisely, picking up a bowl of noodles. Lavi merely shook his head, still grinning.

"Ya gotta find out! So do we have a deal?" He stuck out his hand. Allen eyed it warily.

"I suppose…" He took Lavi's hand. Lavi had an ear to ear grin on his face. Allen realized something.

"Wait, what if I decide I don't like this bet, and don't do it?" And oh, *dramatic music* Dark Lavi came out.

"Go back on the bet? Oh no, you wouldn't think of doing that. I'd make your life _Hell_." Imaginary lighting crackled and thunder rumbled around Lavi's head in Allen's mind theater. "H-how?" Allen stuttered.

"I'll show everyone that gay porn I found in your room." Lavi said simply, dusting invisible lint off his jacket.

"WHAT?!" Allen nearly fell of his chair. "But I don't have stuff like that!"

Dark Lavi's eyes narrowed. "Everyone else doesn't know that." Dark Lavi grinned.

_Oh, shit. Ooooh, shit! I'm dead! This dare must be really "good"!_ Thought Allen, fanning himself nervously.

"Now," said Lavi, getting back to business. "The dare is simple. Kiss Kanda."

Now Allen really did fall out of his chair. "Are you joking?! Kissing Kanda is like kissing…" He couldn't think of anything as horrendous as kissing the demon slayer. "He'll rip my arm off with Mugen! No, with his bare hands! Then he'll chop me into little pieces!" Allen continued ranting on in his pessimistic way, while Lavi noticed something.

_He didn't mention gender…Maybe Allen really is gay!_ _Hmm…_

"Just soften him up, Moyashi." said Lavi, distracted. Allen turned on him. "Don't call me Moyashi!"

Then a light bulb went on in Lavi's head. "But Allen, Kanda already seems to like you."

Allen looked at Lavi as if he had just announced he was getting married to Lenalee. Impossible.

"How'd you come to that conclusion, Baka Usagi?!" Allen scoffed. Lavi ignored his tone.

"Well, if he had no feelings for you, why does he call you by nicknames? And every time you guys see each other, you fight." Allen was stuttering to find answers to these questions. Lavi continued:

"Sounds like a lovers' quarrel to me~!" He sang. Allen turned red. Lavi's mouth slowly curved upward as Allen got more and more flustered. _Kinda cute._

Now that Lavi had planted the seeds into Allen's head, all he needed to do was wait for the beautiful flower to sprout. Leaving Allen to wonder about Kanda, Lavi left the cafeteria with a smirk.

"My job is done here." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dare, Chapter 2

_What is wrong with that stupid bean sprout?!_ _He's acting weirder than usual!_ thought Kanda angrily. _Every time he sees me, he runs the other way! Not that that's not normal or anything…But he blushes! What's up with that little gay?_

Kanda was heading back from the training room to his bedroom. The only clothes he had on were shorts; his exorcist jacket slung over his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his face and he sighed. _I need to take a shower…_

Suddenly, as Kanda turned the corner, Allen ran smack into him. Allen fell to the ground while Kanda glared at him.

"Gomen— Kanda?!" Allen gulped and turned red.

"Baka Moyashi, what are you doing running down hallways?" Kanda scolded him. Allen couldn't even stutter out a descent reply. Kanda's temper rose in an instant.

He grabbed Allen by the collar and shoved him up against the wall, holding his hands above his head. Kanda leaned in close to Allen's tomato red face.

"Tell me what's going on _now_," Kanda snarled. "or you'll get the ultimate torture!" Allen squeaked, "W-what torture? And what are you talking about?"

Kanda couldn't think of any torture; he'd assumed Allen would give in easily. _I'll have to think of something. In the mean time…_Kanda ignored his first question. "Why is that stupid rabbit following me everywhere?! And from what Lenalee told me, you too." Their noses were touching, and Allen squirmed. "You probably have something to do with this, considering _I _did nothing. Now spill!"

Allen looked distractedly behind Kanda. Kanda spun around, but nothing was there. Turning back to Allen, he said, "You have ten seconds."

Allen fidgeted under the closeness of Kanda and his piercing glare. Allen felt daring.

"Or what?"

Who knew that those two little words- 'or what?'- could send Kanda over the edge? Apparently someone did…

"Or this."

In a moment under pressure, Kanda had come up with one fleeting thought: do something so outrageous, it would make him sing like a bird. And that he did.

Kanda kissed Allen. Allen jolted with shock. Who knew Kanda liked this kind of thing? _Or maybe he was just stupid enough to result to the unthinkable._** (note: it was the latter)**

But whatever the reason, Allen was scared at first. Then joy overcame him. _Yes! I've won the bet! I barely did anything anyway! _And then, something amazing happened.

Allen didn't want to stop kissing him.

_Kanda's a good kisser. _Allen noticed. _He tastes like mints…and sweat._ Allen ran his hand over Kanda's muscular, tan abs.

Allen groaned with pleasure as Kanda's tongue invaded his mouth and the kiss got more intense.

Kanda was suddenly snapped out of his passion when Allen pushed up his hip up against Kanda's. Kanda felt a rush of pleasure, and realized this was unlike him. Kanda pulled away reluctantly and did the only thing that made sense at the time:

Run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is finally! Chapter 3! Sorry 'bout the delay…I was sleeping…Hehehe.**

After Kanda had run off, Allen slumped to the ground. That had been mentally exhausting.

"Lavi," Allen said, closing his eyes. "Please never ask me to do something like that ever again. Kanda is going to kill me the next time he sees me."

Lavi came out from behind the bushes where he witnessed the whole kiss. A video camera was positioned in his right hand. "Ah, this is excellent. Great stuff, great stuff." Lavi muttered, grinning and watching a replay of the video. "It was lucky Kanda actually did what I hoped he would do. I was sure he was going to catch me. Especially," he continued, glaring at Allen. "when you kept glancing obviously into the bushes!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "That sign was so stupid. How'd you know he was going to kiss me?" Lavi winked and looked over the flash cards he had been holding up behind Kanda's back. They all said something like this:

_Push him over the edge-_

_Maybe he'll kiss you-_

_That's what we're hoping for! _

_**Remember the dare!!**_

That had pissed Allen off into a sense of protectiveness to Kanda, for some reason. He wished it wasn't just for a bet. Well, they had the rest of their short lives… _Oh, God, what am I saying?!_ And to top it off, a little drawing of a rabbit was in each corner.

"Oh, intuition, Moyashi." Lavi said, whistling and nearly skipping back to his room.

Allen sighed. This was going to be an interesting situation. He touched his lips gently, remembering the passion he could feel behind Kanda's lips. In his touch.

Allen shuddered. _Am I getting feelings for that asshole?! NO, NEVER!_

**

Kanda was pacing in his room. Confused, angry (of course), and freaked out were his emotions at the moment.

He was confused about his feelings for the stupid bean sprout, angry that he had talked himself into kissing the stupid bean sprout and liked it, but mostly freaked out. Why had he liked the kissing? Why Moyashi?! WHY A DUDE?!!

_Well, Allen does look like a girl… Wait, why am I trying to tell myself it's okay?! It's not! I kissed Allen Walker! Shit! What if someone finds out?! That bean sprout wouldn't dare tell anyone, he knows I'd rip his guts out._ Kanda threw a candle holder at the wall, causing a deep dent that matched the many others. It landed with a crunch into the wall and held fast there.

_Lavi has something to do with this. I have to find out somehow! Damn rabbit…_ Kanda stomped, still lost in thought, to the showers.

And to his extreme embarrassment and waaaay extreme anger, he saw Allen there.

Allen caught Kanda's eye and nearly screamed with horror and embarrassment. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit.I'm going to die!_

Then they both thought at the same time:

What is he doing here?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, I got a longer chapter for ya!! :) Thanks so much for reading this far!! And, a little late, but I don't own D. Gray Man or any of the characters!**

Allen quickly averted his eyes. If he just ignored Kanda, maybe a fight wouldn't occur. _Maybe people around wouldn't get killed or start gossiping if Kanda and I attack each other for no reason. Or attack each other in a _different_ way…_

Allen turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around himself, heading to the outdoor bath. Then he remembered Kanda loved the outdoor bath, because he was Japanese. But Allen was already too far to turn back, so he kept heading to the baths. He glanced wearily around, counting the number of people who would probably be hurt in the fight that was sure to occur.

_Ah, so pessimistic. What if he just wants to talk?_

That made Allen blanch. _That's even worse than a fight. The thing is, the conversation would probably end up as a fight!_ He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and slipped into the warm water. He relaxed immensely. _If only… Hey wait, what's that rustling in the bushes?!_

**

Kanda let the water drip off his long, silky hair. _God, what am I gonna say to the stupid bean sprout?!Or… I could just start a fight right then and there! Demand to know what his problem is! Oh, wait, I started to kiss him first .Damn! All out of ideas! I guess I'll just talk to him…_

He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. Walking slowly to the outdoor bath, he pondered what to say. _Why do I feel so damn nervous?! How am I going to explain myself to Moyashi?_

Kanda entered the outdoor bath to find about seven people, excluding Allen sitting around soaking in the warm bathwater. Allen looked like he was talking to a bush. _What an idiot._

Kanda calmly sat next to Allen, even though on the inside, he was stirring with many emotions. Allen jumped and nearly bolted right then and there as Kanda sat next to him.

_But no, I must stay strong, for the sake of Lavi's stupid experiment… _Allen almost cried. _I'll just ignore Kanda and hope he goes away!_

"Hey, Moyashi." Kanda said slowly. Allen flinched and turned robotically towards Kanda.

"H-Hai, Kanda?" Allen was getting really worked up. The heat from the hot spring was making him light- headed, not to mention the enormous pressure Kanda and Lavi was putting on him. His face turned flushed and red.

"About what happened…What the hell were you—" Kanda was about to go into a fit of rage, but at that moment, Allen fainted, keeling face first into Kanda's lap.

Kanda sputtered and turned a little red himself. "Mo-Moyashi!" He gingerly picked Allen up and leaned him against his body. _Wow, Allen is really warm… Gah! _Kanda shook his head. _Stop having those kinds of thoughts! He might have a fever from the hot spring…_

"Mr. Kanda!" A voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. A finder. "I'll take Mr. Walker to the hospital for you." Kanda served the finder one of his finest glares.

"No," He said, icily enough to freeze the hot spring, "I'll take him myself." The whole place was silent with shock. Kanda, _the Kanda_, doing a nice thing for someone?! Especially Allen?! It was unheard of…Nay, impossible!

Kanda situated Allen on his lap and picked him up "bride style", blushing the whole time. Then he remembered they were still in only a towel.

_Looks like I gotta dress him too…_ Kanda thought, perverted thoughts running crazily through his already confused head. He searched through Allen's cubby in the locker room.

_Clothes, Clothes… What's this? _Kanda had picked up a photo of Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee smiling and laughing. And taped on the corner was a picture of Kanda. Him scowling, taken via hidden camera.

_Wow, Moyashi went out of his way to tape a picture of me onto this group photo? That's sort of…_ Kanda didn't know what to feel at that moment.

He eventually found Allen's clothes (behind a huge pile of food) and carefully dressed Allen (trying _really hard_ not to stare), thinking, _Damn, Moyashi may be small, but his **** sure isn't! _

After getting an unconscious Allen dressed, Kanda picked him up and moved him to where Kanda's cubby was, in the very corner, because no one wanted to be Kanda's cubby neighbor. **(tear* poor baby)**

Kanda placed Allen slumped on the ground and started undressing. He was just about to pull on some underwear when Allen woke up.

**Dun dun dun!!! Sorry I had to end this way… I had a brain fart… So sleepy… **


	5. Chapter 5

**And this is where it gets a rating change!! ;D I am really sorry it took so long to write!! I had to write a science research paper and do some retarded thing for english so I had absolutely no time to go on the computer!! Well here it is anyway…:P Hope you enjoy and comment.**

The Dare, Chapter 5

Allen blinked his eyes blearily. "Wha-?" The word couldn't even escape his lips because of shock. Why in the bloody hell was Kanda changing in front of him?! Had Hell frozen over?! His face turned red as Kanda grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"M-M-Moyashi!!!! What're you doing awake?!!!" exclaimed Kanda, face entirely red from embarrassment. _Great, first a kiss, now he probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert! But what do I care, he's probably gonna tell everyone now… My life is over!_

Kanda went to grab his shirt, but Allen's hand caught his wrist.

"Wait, Kanda." Allen whispered huskily, shaking his head.

Lavi was hiding in a cubby near Kanda's when his "Lavi senses" started tingling. _Something juicy's comin' up!!_ He thought, perverted thoughts running crazily like bunnies on crack in his mind. And, oh boy, was he ever right.

Lavi adjusted the camera so he could film what Allen and Kanda were doing without being seen. He nearly got a boner when he saw what they were doing. Lavi situated himself so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable with his… _growing problem_.

On the video camera, Kanda turned beet red as Allen leaned in closer to his dick. _Holy shit, he's giving Kanda a blow job!! JACKPOT!!!_

Kanda was flushed, sweating and panting and Lavi shifted and twitched every time Kanda let out a squeak. But when Kanda full out moaned, Lavi nearly jumped out of the locker right then and there.

After awhile, Allen got up and had a look in his eyes neither Kanda nor Lavi had ever seen before.

"C'mon, Kanda." growled Allen impatiently. "No one will bother us in your room." Kanda turned red and started to pull his pants up.

"I dunno. I-I have to think on this for a moment." He whispered. "It's a little much to take in at once."

Lavi's eyes grew wide. Kanda, so vulnerable?! _Ohhh, _yes_!!!_ Lavi was getting many new ideas, 99% of them not good at all. **(:D)**

When a flustered Kanda had run off, Allen slumped to the ground, defeated. "Why does he run? Am I that bad?"

Lavi waited until he had "calmed down" (Allen's face was so damn cute when he was sad!!) before stepping out of the cubby. "Well, I personally think it was great! Fabulous performance, and it's all here." Lavi tapped the camera and Allen jumped, and then scowled.

"Oh, God, Lavi." Allen threw his hands up in exasperation. "Did you film the whole thing?" Lavi shrugged and smiled sexily. "Maybe. That was pure gold, though." He thought for a moment. "The girls will love this…" he muttered.

He froze, realizing what he just spilled, and Allen perked up and narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?" Allen said slowly and darkly.

Lavi nervously took a step back and held up his hands. "Nothing, nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." Allen stood up and got in Lavi's face. "**What is it, Baka Usagi?**" He said dangerously.

Lavi looked everywhere but Allen's piercing, yet sexy and bold eyes. Lavi liked them fired up. _Oh, shit…getting hard again. Damn you, Allen!!_

Allen could see he was breaking Lavi down, so he decided to take extra measures. He batted his eyelashes and leaned in closer to Lavi, big, seemingly innocent grey eyes looking up into emerald green ones; lips nearly touching.

"C'mon, Lavi." Allen whispered huskily, licking his lips and moving them to Lavi's ear. "I'll make it worth your while." He nibbled Lavi's ear and got a groan Lavi was trying to hold in out of him.

_I must win!!_ Lavi decided to fight back. "Oh, yeah?" Lavi whispered back into Allen's ear, just as sexily. "I'd like to see you try."

And before Allen could even comprehend his growing feelings for Lavi, Lavi smashed his lips onto Allen's. Lavi had the element of surprise, so point one for Lavi. But something Lavi forgot he had on his side was _experience_. Allen wanted to melt on the floor; Lavi was such a good kisser!

_Though I'm the seme in Kanda and mine's relationship, Lavi is defiantly the seme here! _Allen felt bad about betraying Kanda, but Lavi soon french kissed away all thoughts except "_Lavi, Lavi, Lavi- I want you so bad_".

Their kiss was so passionate, they barreled into cubbies, knocked over things, and almost managed to completely undress each other. Allen had on boxer shorts and his white polo, unbuttoned. Lavi had his shirt off. Allen was pushed up against a mini sofa lounge they had somehow gotten on.

"Kanda doesn't look to happy." Lavi huffed between kisses. Allen didn't like it when Lavi's mouth was talking; only when it was on his own.

"Kanda who?" Allen gasped, then remembered. _Kanda…Oh shit! _Allen turned around just in time to see a swish of black hair turning a corner. _What have I done?!_

"Don't turn away." Lavi said, kissing down Allen's chest, getting a shiver of pleasure from Allen. Lavi kissed down to his bellybutton and started to unbutton Allen's pants while Allen squirmed.

"N-no, Lavi, wait. L-Lavi…" Allen blushed and tried pulling away. "No," growled Lavi, unzipping Allen's pants. He was going to commit rape right then and there if it was the last thing he ever did. Allen groaned, turning Lavi on even more, pinching his nipple. Allen squealed.

"Lavi, this is serious!" Allen managed to get out of Lavi's grip, and started zipping up his pants and buttoning his shirt. "I've got to go see Kanda. Don't try and stop me." Allen warned when he saw Lavi was going to say something. He rushed off to Kanda's room, scared of what he would find there.

**Oh, goodness my hand is cramped!! Nice and long chapta for y'all. It's almost my birthday, I'm really excited!! The big 1-4!! Haha i've also got a dance tonight; wish me luck!! :D**

**-hollowstrawberry1515 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my loyal fans!! Please enjoy and comment on this chapter, I revised it about…5 million times or so. –hollowstrawberry1515 **

Even from ten feet away, Allen could hear violent noises coming from Kanda's room.

Smashing, mostly. And some cursing. Ok, a _lot_ of cursing. Allen flinched as "Fucking beansprout!" and a loud rip came from the room. More crashing.

_Oh, shit what have I gotten myself into?! I should have waited until he had calmed down before coming here. But it's too late to turn back now. Besides,_ thought Allen, taking several hesitant steps forward. _I love him_.

He froze. What? _Did I really just think that?_

"Fuck!" Smash. "Fuck!" Crash. "Ouch. Shit." The noises stopped. Allen started to panic. _What if he's hurt?!_ Allen started running. Each step that echoed off the hard floor sounded like his name. _Kanda. Kanda. Kanda._

Allen burst open the door of Kanda's room, worry plastered all over his face. Kanda was sitting slumped, back to one of the pitched black walls in his dark, angst-y room. His head was down, silky black hair covering his beautiful face in shadow. His shirt was ripped off, somewhere amongst the wreckage of ripped books, shattered vases, and a smashed chair. The only thing that lay untouched was his precious lily flower, sitting in it's usual case in a corner. Kanda was clutching his bleeding hand to his chest, unmoving. He didn't even look up as Allen came into the room.

Allen bent down to look at Kanda's injured hand, but Kanda slapped him. Hard. Allen fell on his butt with an "oomph", a bright red welt forming on his cheek. Kanda finally looked up at Allen. His face had tears streaming down it, yet he looked torn between anger and sadness.

"Why," whispered Kanda, hurt and anger evident in his voice. "every time I see your stupid girly face, do I want to kill you, yet protect you from any akuma that threatens to end your life?" Allen said nothing; what could he say?

"Why is it," tears streaming freely now, pain fully replacing the anger. "that when I saw you with Lavi, I felt something I'd never felt before. Extreme jealousy. And now," his face was red from crying so freely, something he couldn't remember doing in a long time. "I have a perfect shot at killing you, but I just can't?" Allen smiled wryly, and the pair sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't awkward silence, but one of forgiving and healing.

Allen sighed after awhile. "Let me see your hand." Kanda, being as stubborn as he is, refused. Allen leaped on him pushing shirtless Kanda on the ground. They wrestled like this, until Allen stopped and said, "Fine, I give." Kanda relaxed, his mistake.

Allen took his moment of relaxing to pounce on Kanda's lips. The fiery passion between them was nothing like before. The uncertainty had gone away completely. Kanda was Allen's missing half. Allen knew, as Kanda kissed him back, that he was forgiven.

"I love you, Kanda. I may have just figured it out, but I really do." Allen's smile lit up Kanda's day. Kanda stoked Allen's face, staring into his eyes. He pulled Allen onto his bare chest, so Allen could hear his heartbeat.

"It beats for you." He said simply, closing his eyes. Allen stroked his well muscled abs lightly. "So…" he said innocently. "Who gets to be seme?"

Kanda's eyes snapped open. "What?" Allen smirked. "You heard me." He got up so he was laying over Kanda, hands on either side of his head, staring directly into his dark eyes. The glint in the grey haired boy's eyes made Kanda's heart thump; nervous and excited. But he didn't like the arrangement.

Kanda rolled over so _he_ was on top this time. "I'm oldest, I'm seme." He grinned, thinking he had won.

"Oh, no." Allen said, and with surprising force, pushed Kanda under him and whispered into his ear, "That doesn't mean you have more… experience." Allen started kissing slowly down Kanda's neck and torso, getting a moan out of him.

"Wait," Kanda gasped as Allen started unzipping his pants. His blushing face made Allen want to fuck him right then and there, on the floor. Kanda got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let's have tryouts."

"Holy fuck."

Allen couldn't stop saying that. "Holy fuck." He repeated for the millionth time. "You really are the seme, aren't you?!" called Allen from Kanda's bed. Kanda was going to the bathroom.

Allen stared at the black ceiling, getting shivers recalling the fun they'd had. He pulled the black sheet up to his chin and rolled over on his side, letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes.

"Sleepy already?" murmured a sexy voice near his ear. Long, muscular arms wrapped around his naked waist under the covers. "'Cause I'm just getting started."

Allen shook his head in disbelief and turned towards Kanda. "You still have more tricks?! Jesus, you—" He got cut short as Kanda started kissing him and massaging his dick.

"Ah. Ahhahh." Allen gasped and moaned.

"Allen." Kanda whispered, pulling him closer.

Oh, God. On to Round Two. Thought Allen with sheer delight.

**Please comment!! Tell me if anything is incorrect or something like that….lol**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ok this is really gonna disappoint you, but I have an authors note and I need your opinion!! Would you rather see Chomesuke and Lavi get together, or Lenalee and Lavi?? It'll be a one time fling, don't you worry!! Haha Lavi's just really horny haha reply to this by clickin' that little green button down there. Thanks a lot!! –hollowstrawberry1515 **


	8. DISCONTINUED

**Hello!! Very Important Note: to make this story work, pretend Chomesuke/Sachiko is still alive. If you want more Lavi and Allen action, check out my fic ****I Love the Rain****!!–hollowstrawberry1515**

The Dare, Chapter 7

Lavi seriously hit the jackpot.

The fangirls Lavi was videotaping this whole porno for would love this!! As soon as Allen had left, Lavi dressed quickly, grabbed the still recording camera (turned it off), and went to his room, where "Porno Headquarters" was set up. Maybe the girls would like it if the director was in the video?

Lavi, with much effort because of all the newspaper articles and magazines that covered his floor, pulled his chair up to his desk. The three monitors sitting upon the desk glowed an ominous blue in the dark room. Lavi quickly typed in his password as he slipped on his thick black reading glasses.

_Lesee…_ Lavi clicked the icon that brought onto screen one the hidden camera he had put in Kanda's room several months ago. He made it so that whatever was recorded in the room accessible for Lavi's own use.

Kanda's room, monitor one:

"Fuck!" Kanda threw down his bookshelf and started ripping books up. "Fucking Moyashi." He picked up a candelabra sitting on a table. "Godammit!" The candelabra was out the window the next second.

Lavi stared at the screen in shock. _Wowee…_ Then Allen appeared to save the day. Lavi pushed his glasses up in excitement and leaned closer to the screen. He watched as Allen got bitch slapped and them making out. But when they started off to the bed, Lavi reluctantly closed off the screen, still recording. _I have a job to do_. He thought determinedly, taking a deep breath.

He started by downloading all the clips of Allen and Kanda onto monitor two, where he watched them all over again and started pasting them together on a movie making program. He wondered how much he could ask for these videos.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lavi's head jolted up; he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. "Comin'…" He muttered sleepily. _I wonder where Panda Gigi is? _some remote part of his mind wondered.

He opened the door to find Chomesuke, his friend/akuma/"fuck buddy". Her short kimono went down to half her thigh and her shoulders were showing in a sexy way that turned Lavi on unintentionally. She was blushing.

"Hey Lavi," she started, but was cut off with surprise as Lavi pulled her into his room. He hugged her close and whispered, "Hey, where have you been? I haven't fucked in a week." Chomesuke blushed furiously and started to say determinedly, "Lavi, that's what I came here to discuss. I just want to be your friend, not your sex—"

"Lavi?" Lenalee's voice could be heard outside Lavi's door.

"Shit!" Lavi muttered, pushing Chomesuke into his wardrobe. "Oh, Lavi!" Chomesuke complained. "Shhh!" Lavi hissed. "You'll blow our cover!" Chomesuke looked pouty and put-out so Lavi gave her a quick kiss and a smile. She grinned without meaning to.

Lavi shut the door of the wardrobe and called "Coming!" He opened the door to find Lenalee in a short skirt (per usual) and a skimpy top. Lavi was guessing she snuck around so Komui wouldn't see her in such a skimpy outfit, because as soon as Lavi opened the door, Lenalee ran in. _Wow, I get all the luck!_ Thought Lavi, dirty thoughts going through his mind.

But the first thing Lenalee said was: "You got the goods?" in a wannabe gangster accent; like she was trying to deal drugs or something. Lavi stopped, puzzled. "Huh?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "The video? You said you'd have it to me by today or tomorrow." She put her hands on her hips, annoyed when she saw realization come to Lavi's eyes. "Uh, I was working on it now. I said today or _tomorrow_, Lenalee. Be patient!"

Lenalee narrowed her eyes threateningly. "You'd better." She brightened up and asked, "So who else is buying your great porn?"

Lavi smirked and said, "I have a whole waiting list. Since you're my good friend, you're at the top of my list." He rattled off some names of numerous Finders, several Science Department workers, and a few Exorcists; some of which surprised Lenalee.

"General Cloud Nine wants a video?! Wow, I had no idea." Lenalee said, thinking back on the encounters she had with the intimidating woman and her cute (but kind of scary when activated) monkey.

"Yeah," said Lavi, shrugging. "Who wouldn't want one of them?!" He grinned when he thought of the way General Cloud Nine said she was going to pay for the video.

Flashback:

"_Psst. Are you Lavi?" _

_Lavi looked up to find General Cloud Nine standing casually next to Lavi. Unless you stood close, you couldn't tell they were having a conversation. _

"_Yes. And why are you speaking with me secretly? Is this about the 'product'?" Lavi said out of the side of his mouth. _

_Cloud Nine nodded. "I'm meeting you secretly just in case it goes down badly. Y'know… Like if you get caught. If you get caught, I want nothing to do with you." She gave Lavi a playful smile. Lavi grinned weakly. _

"_Well, you have to pay me now. Funding and all that stuff." Lavi said, starting to get annoyed with the General. Cloud Nine thought for a moment. _

"_I'm completely broke right now." Lavi scowled. Cloud Nine continued. "I took Marian Cross out for dinner. He ate and then left me with the bill. But I know a way I can pay for the video bill." Her full lips curved in a sexy, provocative smile. Lavi suddenly knew what she was talking about. _

_He couldn't help but grin back. "Aha, the old fashioned way. Do you know where my room is? Number 403, near the Science Department." Cloud Nine winked and started to strut off in a way that made several men stop and stare. Including Lavi. _

Oh, yeah! _He thought with joy. _I'm gonna get some of that!

End Flashback.

Lavi sighed. "Did you make your payment yet?" Lenalee nodded and smiled. "I left some money under your door last week." Lavi groaned inwardly. _That old panda must have nabbed it!_

_I should have charged sex, not actual money._

**Sorry I ended kinda lame… I typed this really fast and now I have homework to do. Ugh. The inspiring quote, "You got the goods?" came from none other than ichigolover4ever, me, and some of my wacked up blonde friends at school. The funny thing is, we don't deal drugs; books and gum is more like it. Damn, private school sucks shit :P**


End file.
